


Wind

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Internal Conflict, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Written for a writing challenge with the prompt 'wind'.





	Wind

The sun was long gone,  
Replaced with biting cold  
And violent winds.

A storm raged on  
Within their head,  
And nothing was safe.

Everything was swirled around,  
Beaten up,  
Broken down,  
Losing its purpose among  
The storm.

They could pretend that  
Everything was okay.  
But the storm  
Was relentless.

They smile,  
Knowing that they aren’t okay,  
While the storm engulfs  
Their head.


End file.
